When A Man Becomes A Woman
by Majestic Waters
Summary: Ginny has always wanted a sister. What happens when she discovers that one of her six brothers isn't exactly what he appears to be. A New Dark Lord, a little romance... what more could you ask for? HG


**When A Man Becomes A Woman**

By Majestic Waters

"_Ginny, what are you doing!"_

_Ginny had always wondered why it was such a big secret. Really, she didn't mind; I mean, being the only Weasley girl in generations could get lonely sometimes. She had often wished that one of her older brothers had been born a girl, just so she might have an example of a proper Weasley Woman, (God forbid she end up as psychotic as her mother), and have someone to talk to that wouldn't tease or pinch her…. Having six older brothers wasn't the best thing since sliced bread. Which was why she wasn't nearly as appalled or angry as she could have been when she walked in on George in the loo one day, and saw that he was somewhat lacking in…flesh? _

_ "Ginny what are you doing! Get out of here!" Hurriedly, Ginny backed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. One hand over her rapidly beating heart, she slid slowly down the closed door to the floor. Her breathing came in short gasps, and her eyes were widened in absolute shock._

_"Whoa…." She covered her eyes with her hands and moaned. "I did **not** just see that." Seconds later, the door reopened, and George stood before her, fully clothed (thank the Lord!). Ginny scrambled up from her spot on the floor, and backed into the wall opposite her._

_"Yo- you! Stay away!" she shrieked, warding off her slowly approaching brother- sister!- with an outstretched palm. _

_"Just calm down, Gin." He- she!- took her hand and held it tight in his grip when she tried to pull away. "What did you see, Ginny? Huh? Just tell me. Everything's going to be alright." _

_"Alright! You call not having a— mmafdiskshiplaner!" George had grabbed her around the middle, put his hand over her mouth, and thrust her into her room before she could think to defend herself. Kicking the door shut behind him, he threw her down on the bed, and she had almost sprang back out the door when he put a well placed locking charm on the knob. He grabbed her about the shoulders._

_"Now, Gin… we're going to talk about this rationally and calmly…." _

_"Get off of me! NOW!"_

_"Not until you listen! I can explain!"_

_"You can explain ho-"_

_"Yes! Now just sit down!" Ripping herself away from his grasp, she flopped back down onto her bed, and crossed her arms. _

_"I'm waiting…" George cleared his throat nervously._

_"Err… alright then."_

_Three hours and five aspirin later, Ginny sat on her bed, hugging her newfound sister._

_"Imagine… what Mum put you through!" Georgette shrugged awkwardly, not used to such intimate hugs from her sister. _

_"It's al—well, it isn't **alright**, but what can I do?" Ginny pulled away._

_"What can you **do**? You can tell Dad, for one." Georgette shook her head vigorously._

_"No way! Are you kidding? Mum would **kill** me!"_

_"Why?" Georgette turned away from her._

_"No one's supposed to know. Now that **you** know, it's put you in awful danger. I wouldn't be able to hide it from…" she looked around nervously, "Waldengride…if the whole family knew."_

_Ginny pulled her sister back. "What do you mean…? No Weasley would **ever **betray you." Georgette cast her a dark look._

_"I wouldn't be too sure." Ginny shook her head._

"_This whole prophecy-thing sounds bogus. I mean… '"fêmea twin da mercê'? I just don't know!" Georgette said nothing, and flopped back on the floral-printed bedspread in a melancholy stupor. With her concealing charm off, Georgette was quite the pretty girl, with her long red hair, high cheekbones and a curvy physique. _

"_In any case, you can't be afraid of Walden-whatsit forever! I say we tell Dad. He's more rational than Mom; I'm sure she's just blowing this whole thing out of proportion." Georgette rolled over, and pressed her face into Ginny's pillow, as if to suffocate herself. "Fine. If **you** don't tell him, **I will**!"_

"_No!" But it was too late. Ginny was already out the door, and down the stairs. Georgette was on her heals; she had to stop her before it was too latetoo late for the Weasely clan, and certainly too late for the world as they knew it._

_A/N: Next chapter: "Waldengride, Lord of Ruin." Should be up in a few days. This is to be Harry-Ginny. A little Harry-Georgette, just a dash, mind you. Find out what the prophecy is, who Waldengride is, and how George has hidden his feminine side all this time in the next chapter! _

_ Majestic Waters_


End file.
